


Luck and Another Drink

by misura



Category: Malazan Book of the Fallen - Steven Erikson
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddler drowns his joy. So to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck and Another Drink

It's just that one time - _half-deaf and whole-stupid_ Fiddler thinks, later, although maybe it's really whole-deaf and half-stupid, because for all that it's not as if there's no women around, there's a sad lack of sappers other than the two of them, and that's what counts, isn't it? Doesn't matter what's between their legs; it's the stuff between their ears that matters.

“Nothing, in other words,” and even Quick Ben, with all his glibness and cleverness and tricks doesn't really understand, Fiddler knows, even if he also knows the wizard's words are much less about understanding and much more about the kind of ribbing that goes on when a couple of good friends get good and drunk.

Kalam sighs. He's either the least drunk of the four of them, or the most drunk - Fiddler can't figure out which, and he hasn't yet come up with a way to find out that doesn't involve severe risks to his continued state of being alive and breathing. (Contrary to popular opinion, being a sapper isn't the same as being suicidal.)

“So you're saying nothing matters?”

A scowl from Quick Ben. “Fid's the one who said it.”

“When it comes to sex,” Fiddler begins, and then all three of them are looking at him like they're thinking what he sincerely hopes they're not thinking, because really, he's got _standards_. Hedge, okay, yes, Fiddler can stand to wake up with Hedge, but someone like Quick Ben would be insufferable in the morning. He doesn't know how Kalam puts up with it.

“Time to go, I think,” Kalam rumbles, and Fiddler almost asks him then, straight up, except that walking involves a bit more of an effort than usual, so it seems best to focus on doing that.

(Sapper's luck, Fiddler thinks, later still. Keeps you alive right until the day it doesn't anymore.)


End file.
